


Fun in the barn

by Robronobsession



Series: Barn fun. [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back when they were still having sex in the barn, one day Aaron brings along a bag with stuff for him and Robert to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the barn

Aaron's POV

"Normal" sex, you know just a guy underneath or on top of me, was all I had before. Before Robert. I mean I've done more then just sex with other men; blow,rim& hand jobs. Ed even ate of me once ,we got in a food fight with the desert and I ended up in are bed with him licking squirty cream and cake off my chest. 

The first time things got, I guess you'd call it, "kinky" was some time in the barn. We were having some joke about him saying he could keep his hands off me and I wanted to see if he could. I tied his hands behind his head with his tie. The next time we met he brought two ties & said it was my turn. He tied my hands and blindfolded me. It felt like hours we were in there he went slow as he explored my body. We only had sex the once but there was a LOT of for play. I can still remember his tongue on my body. The hickeys on me the next day, down my back, down my front, on my arse.

This time it's his turn. I went shopping and got a few surprises for him. He's waiting in side the barn when I get there.   
"What's in the bag?" He asks as soon as he sees it. I don't reply, I just walk up to him and kiss him. I place one of my hands on the back of his neck and the other is still on the bag. He raps his hands around my neck. When he tries to pull us down I break the kiss and move away. 

He starts pouting. I walk back towards him and take off his tie with out kissing him.  
"It's your turn." I say. He has a cheeky but sexy smile on his face as he stares in to my eyes.  
"Sit down." I say almost completely breathless, and he does. I put down the bag. I take his top off as well and start to kiss him as I tie up his hands behind his head. 

I slowly start to kiss and suck from his lips to his neck down his body, stoping to suck and rap my tongue round his right nipple, I continue down till I get just above his trousers. I look up and he's breathless I suck along his v line as I undo his first button.

His trousers don't have a zip just 4 buttons. I bet he wishes he had a zip now. I suck at the newly exposed skin. I undo the next button and move my mouth down to the skin under that button. I do this till all of the buttons are undone. The noises he's making are making me even harder. His dick has made its way out of his tight black shorts because of how hard it's gotten. I stop kissing his skin and pull his trousers and shorts off.

I walk away and get another tie out of my bag ,then I go back to him. I tie it round his eyes as i turn him over. I lick down his spine he curves upwards in to my touch. I stop in the middle, I know how sensitive the middle off his back is so I suck on it. His body moves up and down like waves as his head rolls in the hay as he whispers my name. After awhile I move down his body till I'm just above his hole. I don't go in at first I just lick and suck on the skin around it. I move my hands around the lower half of his body as I do so. I lick and suck up his crack and leave hickeys were I know Chrissie won't look. I trail one of my hands up and down his back as the other plays with his balls.   
I move both hand so there on his cheeks both hand with one cheek each as I start to lick and suck very close to his hole.   
He starts to beg me to rim him.  
"Please Aaron. Aaron please. Please just..."   
His words stop as I slide my tongue inside of him. I move it around hitting the spots I know he loves.  
"Fuck Aaron that feels so good. Fuck." I pull out then and lick Inbetween his legs round to his dick lifting one of his legs as I do so so he's back on his back.

I lick and suck everywhere except his dick almost leaving my mark but not quite, then move away. I go to my bag place it beside him and get out what I brought. I lean back over him and he moves around as he can feel what I brought touching his thighs.   
I untie his blindfold and lift it up so he can see it.  
"What's that?" He asks. He looks scared ,curious and aroused.  
"Saw something like it on American shameless."  
"You watch shameless." He's trying to look at me but his eyes keep wondering to the blue plastic line of balls in my hand.  
It's got 8 balls on it each going up in size. The first is reasonably small and there's a bit of plastic joining each one to the next.  
"What...what exactly do you do with that then?" I run the plastic line of balls through my hands as I speak.  
"It goes in" I place my hand on his hole "there" I slide one of my fingers inside of him   
"Then I pull it out really slowly." I slowly take my finger out.   
I kiss him as I rub my hand along his shaft then slide down his body so my head is just above his dick. 

I grab the lube I brought and start to massage it on him, I rub some on the line of balls and line the first one up to his hole.   
"You ready?"   
He doesn't speak he just lays his head back on the hay bale behind him and nods his head slightly. 

I slowly push the first one in. His toes curl and his mouth opens, I can see that it has curved in to a smile. 

I run one of my hands around his body playing with his left nipple,then I move it to his dick stroking it's full length then just the head moving my hand the way I know he loves it ,then his balls and his legs.  
I slowly push the second ball in and his moans echo round the barn. 

I'm sitting on my knees and from this hight I can see his face. I move my hand up his body up to his shoulder. I pull him up, now he's resting on the hay bales and I'm in between his legs. I move my hand to the back of his neck and kiss him passionately.   
Are mouths crash together as we explore each other's mouths he deepens the kiss as I push the next ball in.

His hands are moving trying to get out of the tie to feel my body, he's rocking trying to touch as much of me as he can with his body. Then I push the forth ball in and he moans louder into the kiss then his head falls back again as I slide the fifth into him. 

I slowly move down his body licking his front as I do biting on his nipples as I do so sucking on his stomach before I get to his dick. I stop and sit upright. I grab the tie again and tie it round his eyes kissing him after I do.

As I start to move from his lips, he bites my bottom lip and try's to drag me back to his mouth once more. I don't though and get him to release me by slowly pulling out the fifth ball and then pushing it back in again with the sixth one.

I then move from his lips down his face. I kiss his perfect jawline round to his right ear.  
I suck the skin behind his ear moving higher up behind his ear till I reach the top then move around to the front. I nibble and suck at his ear as my own ears are filled with him moaning. 

I move my hand around his hard shaft rubbing it slowly. I move my hand up closer to his body and play with his balls then back down to the head.  
His body moves with each movement my hand makes and his breathing has changed.  
"Like that do you?" I whisper into his ear then nibble on it some more.   
I move my other hand so it's also on his dick. I move my left hand up to his balls and my right to the head of his dick as I move them in time with each other then I change it so there moving at different speeds and directions. 

My own dick is close to his but not touching as I'm up right with only my lower leg on the floor. Then I move so my upper leg is on my lower. I move my hands as are shafts touch and he lets out a loud long moan. Then I rub are dicks together with my hands. 

I lean down and kiss his stomach as I move one of my hands and push in the remaining balls. With one hand still rubbing are hard shafts together I lean into his ear once more and whisper.  
"Do you want to know how it feels when I pull them out?"  
He nods his head.   
"Say it."  
"Yes!"   
I stop moving my hand but are dicks are still touching.  
"Yes what?"   
"Yes please! Fuck do it please."   
I laugh a little as that's not what I mean.   
"Well it's very nice of you to say please but what is it you want me to do Robert?" 

He can feel that my hand is on the handle at the end and I'm moving it around.  
"I want you to..." He goes silent as I twist the end coursing all of the balls to move as well.

He sits up a bit and even though he's blind folded he knows where my ear is.  
He puts his mouth very close to my ear and whispers.  
"I want you to pull that line of balls out of my arse very very slowly as you rap that beautiful mouth of yours round my dick and suck me off till I explode."   
He then takes the top of my ear in his mouth, he slowly sucks up my ear till its out of his mouth. He leans right in to the middle of my ear and adds.  
"That's what I want you to do then I'm gonna make you cum all over your gorgeous body and I'm gonna look into your eyes as I lick it all up and start again."

So I do what he said. I move down to his dick and take it into my mouth.   
I very slowly pull out the balls and my other hand strokes his chest.  
I know how he likes it and i know how to do it so he screaming my name.  
And that's exactly what I'm doing. Im glad this barn is in the middle of nowhere because Robert can get very noisy, so can I actually.  
"AAAAAAARON" "FUUUUCCKKAAAARRRON" "GGGOOODD FUUUUUUUU AAAAAAARON GOD."  
He somehow manages to moan and shout all at the same time. I want to grab my own dick so badly but I don't.  
"IM...IM...I'm going to...I'm going to"  
I suck harder and push all of the balls back in side him then pull them out.   
As the last ball leaves him he cum's hard in my mouth moaning my name.  
After he's cumed he whispers my name so softly I hardly hear it.

Once I've licked him clean I move up back to his mouth and kiss him as I untie his hands. As soon as there free there on me. He holds my face and deepens the kiss.   
I undo his blind fold but both are eyes are closed any way. He moves one of his hands into my hair and the other on down my back a bit. We fall back on to the cold floor of the barn but don't even notice the coldness as we rap are selfs in each other. 

We stay like this just kissing and moving into each other for a long time till he moves so i'm on the floor and his hands are holding mine down. Then he leans in so are noses are pressed together and whispers.  
"You kept your end of the bargain"  
Are smiles grow wide and he looks like a Greek god.   
His hair is fluffy and there must be a hole in the roof behind his head because the light is coming through making a ring around his head, his blue eyes are shining, they look like deep pools of lust and his red lips are just open a little bit.  
"Got anything else in that bag of yours" I nod my smile is slightly open too and I can feel his hot breath with mine. 

I think I'm falling for him. Falling for a engaged man that just wants a quick shag now and again. But as his lips touch mine I don't really care.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write what Robert does to Aaron if I feel like it if enough people like what I've written so far.


End file.
